


Encroachment

by thatsprettygood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Mind Control, Sass, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettygood/pseuds/thatsprettygood
Summary: The two man wonderland gang Jervis and Harriet catch an intruder- and learn whos behind him.





	Encroachment

“Hat!” Harriet screamed through the warehouse. She jabbed her gun into the back of her captive. The mad hatter; who was neck deep in his work, shot up. He was more Jervis than Hatter, shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail and jeans instead of the coat and hat he was so attached to.  
“Found this one sneaking outside.”  
“Oh?” He raised himself to his full height.

“And what was this little oyster doing, hmm? Out for a little stroll by the sea-side?”

The man said nothing. But he glared at him.  
“I haven't gotten a word out of him, Tetch.” Harriet said. 

“Treat your little boy roughly, and beat him when he sneezes.” 

Jervis recited while he looked his intruder up and down. The man was...average. Average height, average weight. He was so average Jervis was bored looking at him.Satisfied, he stood up straight. “Well, If our oyster will not speak, I am quite persuasive.” The man shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Harriet kept the barrel pressed into his shoulder blades.  
Jervis’ workbench was as messy as his appearance. It took him a few sweeps to find what he was looking for. “Need a hand, Tetch?” Harriet called. She sat in her chair, idly holding the gun.  
“No, no my dear.” He replied. “I just need to find...Ah! Here it is!” He held up a red band and a playing card. He perched the band atop his head. He hummed nonsense as he returned. “You musn’t fuss young man.” Jervis said with a wicked grin. “Or this will be much harder than it has to be.”  
“D-don’t” The man squeaked as he looked on in horror.  
“It speaks.” Harriet said. “We will do more than speak in a moment, be a dear and hold him down for me Hare? I don’t know how long the threat of a gun will suppress him.”  
“With pleasure.”  
Harriet held his hands in a vice grip and the card was placed behind his ear without a problem. The man stiffened. “You can let go m’dear. He has no intention of getting away now.” Harriet did as she was told. She smiled, and gave the man a little poke. He did not move.

“You weren't really going to shoot him were you?”  
“With an empty gun, I wasn’t.” 

“Ah. Well, lets begin with the interrogation, shall we?” He cleared his throat. “What is your name?”

“Peter atkins.” Came a low, robotic voice. “Well Peter-”  
“Wait! Wait! You can just do that?” Harriet cried from the comfort of her chair.  
“Do what?”  
“That!” She pointed at Peter. “Well...yes. My cards have many uses. Anyone under their control does whatever I say, ergo…”  
“That's incredible invasive.” Harriet said.  
“Oh, hush. It’s perfectly practical. Now then, Peter-”  
“Whatever you say?”  
Jervis looked at her, annoyed. “Yes, Harriet. That’s how mind control works.”  
“Well, if hes under your complete control, why get down to business all of a sudden?”  
Jervis sat himself down at his workbench, elbows on his knees. “What are you suggesting?”  
She rolled her eyes as a grin split across her face. “Oh...nothing specific.”  
She waved her hand. “Do you think our boy here can sing?” Jervis smiled. “You heard the girl. Sing us a song.”

“Something cheery.” Harriet added.

“Something cheery.”

Peter seemed to wait a minute with bated breath and then suddenly open his mouth.  
The words that come out of him where automatic , like a robot who’s voice was vaguely inspired by Peter’s.

Oh yeah I’ll..tell you something.

I think you’ll under-stand. 

When I say that something. 

I want to hold you haa-Aand!

“Hmph. Terrible.” Jervis muttered.  
“Thank you, Mr.Hat.” Peter replied.  
“Mr.Hat?”  
Jervis shot her a look. It wasn’t a pleasant one. “Are you finished?”

“Alright, alright,” She said with another dismissive wave. “ I’m getting sick of him too. Get what you want out of him and lets get rid of him.”  
“Thank you.” The Hatter sighed, almost desperately. “Why were you here snooping around tonight? Who sent you?”  
“He needed information. I don’t know his name.”

“That’s not good enough. Describe him to me.”

“...I don’t know what he looks like.”

Jervis huffed angrily. “Then how do you know its a he then, Hmm? Rather rude assumption.” 

“He speaks through the tv. Loud, obnoxious but I’m too scared to say anything-”

“Scared?” Harriet asked. “Loud...sounds like scarecrow.”

“No.” The Hatter said firmly. “It doesn't.”

“But he’s scared!”

“Oh, Pish posh. People are scared of a myriad of things.” He added, in a voice that said: Don’t ask anymore questions. After realizing he was hunching over, he straightened himself.  
“Can’t you share anything Peter? I will be rather cross if you don’t.”  
Peter was silent for a moment. “He asks a lot of questions.” He said finally. “About everything, and he gets mad when I don’t answer them…”  
Jervis and Harriet looked at each other.  
“ I think that settles it.” Harriet said darkly.

“You’ve been an remarkable help Mr...Atkins, was it?”

“Yes, Mr.Hat.”

Jervis grinned. “You’ve been indispensable to us. Now get lost.”  
Peter was halfway across the warehouse when Harriet jumped up. “Wait!” She cried.  
She dashed over to Peter, who had politely waited. She rummaged around in his coat pockets.  
“What would I do without you Hare?” Jervis said quietly as she returned, fat billfold in her hand.  
She snorted, shaking her head.  
“Whats are plan of action here?” She said after a moment of stroking the wad of cash in her hand. Jervis paused.  
“Pack your things. I think it’s time we visit the Dormouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this is the start of something bigger. Ive never tried to make something more than a one shot (at least semi-seriously) So wish me luck!


End file.
